Day Dreams
by BookDragon
Summary: Yu-Gi-oh Characters come to our world and cause... CHOAS! lol it's based own what would happen in my town Please read this and Review! Complete
1. Default Chapter

Book Dragon: "Hey this is something I wrote with the ideas of 2 other people, Bill and Kyle. They helped write this story, a lot. 

Book Dragon: "Bill isn't in my class in real life but I wanted him to join the experience."

Bill: She does not own Yu-gi-oh… All though I would! *smiles*

Book Dragon: *rolls eyes* "Let's start the fic!"

Day Dreams

She leaned against the window in boredom. The bus shook at all the bumps in the road making her head hurt and blurring her vision. She sighed, how boring it was to do the same thing everyday. The bus stopped with a jerk and a boy got on, his hair crayon brown with eyes to match. He saw her big brown hair and sat next to her, how could you miss it? Her tree bark brown eyes did not see him; they stared blankly out the window.  Her eyes were dull, telling him she was haft asleep. He greeted her.

"Hey Ann…" Ann hearing her name woke up and looked at him.

"Hi Bill… did you bring back the fanfic?" At saying, this he fished thought his bag, pulled out a wade of papers, and handed them to her. The slightly crumbed but readable papers fell into her hands and her face brightened. The some where in the top of the page the words Yu-gi-oh were printed, well… she at least had that. She loved reading and seeing the anime, and Bill was the only one she could talk to about it, which did make them good friends. Her sister, Marie, always shouted at her in annoyance whenever she tired to talk to her about the show. In the corner of her eye she saw Bill grinning at her, she smiled back. Then the bus trip felt shorter as they talked of the funniest things they ever read.  The bus jerked to a stop and they waited for everyone to leave the bus, like they always did, and came in the building last. The building was a small two-floor building that had a no parking lot but a u shaped turn in for vehicles, a small boring building. She sighed and climbed some stairs with Bill at her side, unjammed a bright red locker and stuffed contents into her black bag, and got into her classroom in time to hear the announcements. The announcements were always the same; she tapped her pen on the side of her desk in annoyance and increasing boredom.  When the announcements ended with a blip, Ann settled down and prepared to sleep for the next 3 periods of the morning. She took out a book and pretended to read it while she when off daydreaming, her head in the clouds as some put it. Excepted she didn't get far before she heard her homeroom teacher making announcement. She sighed and placed the book down, and listened. 

"Today we have a new student…" A loud roar of whispers came out of her classmates. Ok in America, teachers do not announce new students so this was pretty weird. She stared at her teacher as if she was nuts, thinking she had fallen off her rocket you could say. Ann suddenly saw a ruler appear and covered her ears before the loud smack echoed in the room for silence. Ann blinked and lowered her hands, and saw a kid about her age enter the room. The boy looked nervously around the room, his violet eyes scanning surprised faces. His tri colored hair ruffled out messily in all directions. He wore a black T-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. A chain around his neck with a medium sized triangular object, and Egyptian eye on the front of it. He looked at everyone with that nervous smile like he was going to panic but something was telling him not to.

Her teacher looked at him and spoke.

"Yugi, please sit in the last row the third seat." He shook his head nervously and sat where he was told; he quickly took out a book and buried his face into it, avoiding questions. Ann looked at Bill, and Bill looked at her. Bill had a big grin on his face but Ann's face was chalk white. Their teacher or anyone else in her class must never actually watch the show! Ann blinked and turned back to her seat, ok… THIS was nuts. Yugi Mouto, a person who should not exist, was sitting in her classroom. She was suddenly aware of more quite whispers around her that her teacher could not notice. 

"Dude, he's a total Yugioh freak…" Said a popular boy to his friends, they sniggered. Ann would have liked to glare at them, when you liked Yugioh you were considered a freak. This was why her and Bill kept their interest to themselves. She buried her head in her books and realized this was quite real, after pinching herself about 20 times, but why? Well… ok this was pretty neat. This was also somewhat eerie as well, duh. She shook her head and could have laughed at herself. The periods somehow became faster than usual, that is, until her Social Studies class. Ann's class sat down and took out their notebooks, Yugi copied them.  Ann and Bill sat next to each other; they got some weird looks from the popular guys. Ann ignored them, her and Bill didn't talk all morning. She looked at Bill still a creamy color and started whispering to him.

"Dude, this is crazy! Am I dreaming?" Bill shook his head, quickly still wearing that grin from that morning. He had been tense all morning, and he could barely speak a word to her. Bill turned to Yugi's direction. Ann's face went white and she couldn't move to stop her friend. Bill opened his mouth and was about to call Yugi's attention to him, when Mr. Sawyer walked in; saved by the teacher. Mr. Sawyer, her social studies teacher, walked in with a big smile on his face and noticed Yugi immediately. Mr. Sawyer was one to those funny teachers that made fun of their students as well as the lesson. He then got an even bigger smile on his face and went to his lesson. Ann looked at him and lost the color in her face, oh great, he was going to pick on Yugi. She looked at the blackboard and prayed he would not but it was definitely inevitable. He always picked on kids with dyed hair, and it looked like Yugi and dyed it in three different colors. This, of course, was not true, he was born with it.  She And Bill would know, they watched the show 2 twice a day. Mr. Sawyer, though, sometimes really upset kids. Something Ann did not want to happen to Yugi because of Yami. She could not let something weird happen like Mr. Sawyer suddenly getting knocked out or something.  Mr. Sawyer stopped his lesson for a moment and looked at Yugi. 

"I haven't seen you here before, and I don't think I could miss you with that hair do…" The class started to laugh. Yugi blushed but did look somewhat insulted.  He was about to continue when he saw someone's hand up, he looked over to find it was Ann's. He blinked in surprise and pointed to her with his yardstick he always carried. 

"Question?" Ann looked at her hand in surprise and made up something. 

"Um…" She though quickly, they were studying Egypt of all subjects. Her mouth opened and words felt out that had just appeared in her head.

"W-Who was the Pharaoh around 5 thousand years ago?" The class blinked in confusion at that question. Bill looked at her like she was crazy, but still wore that grin on his face. Yugi looked at her in surprise and interest. She ignored his stare and continued eye contact with the teacher. The teacher blinked several times in shock before answering the random question.

"5 thousand years ago? Let me see…" He forgot about torturing Yugi. Mr. Sawyer went over to one of his many history books and pulled the Egypt one out. It flopped loudly on his desk and he started flipping through pages. As he flipped, he asked.

"Why do you want to know anyway Ann?" Her face turned white, as usual when she didn't want to be spoken to but she responded.

"I…er… got curious while reading something on the internet…" She stated and said no more. Mr. Sawyer nodded and suddenly stopped at a page.  He lifted his book, pointed to the line, and read aloud.

"Hieroglyphs about 5 thousand years old state that the Pharaoh called "Yami" had died recently under unknown circumstances. Egyptologists doubt that any pharaoh called "Yami" ever did rule because this is the only record they have found of this Pharaoh, and it was shattered while being studied. There fore they could not test it to be real or a fake." Mr. Sawyer slammed the book shut, which made everyone jump. He placed the book down and continued with his lesson.  Ann blinked, now really confused. Well… if Yugi exists then so does every one else… including the ancient souls. That though sent a chill up her spine; they were not even supposed to exist. All though, Ann was very illogical at times it was no surprise that she believed they were real. Not real in this world though…

The day ended in a flash after that class. Bill kept trying to talk to Yugi but he some how kept being cut off by people in crowds or by Ann kept tripping him. She did not want Bill to get them killed, or anyone else.    At the end of the day Bill, walked up to Yugi. He opened his mouth and almost said something. Luckily, Yugi's back was to him and their bus was called. Bill sighed and followed Ann out the door. Ann saw him; he was punched in the side for his stupidity.

"OW! What did you do THAT for?"

"For your stupidity…" 

Bill rolled his eyes hurried down the stairs, running after Ann. They got on the bus quickly. Ann flopped her back on her seat and sighed in relief, Bill sat in the same seat. Suddenly, all the chatter stopped around them. Ann and Bill looked up to the front of the bus. Ann stared horror stuck at what she saw. Yugi was riding her bus, OF ALL THE BUSES IT HAD TO BE HER'S! Oh, but that wasn't all, a boy with brown eyes and blonde hair stood next to him. He looked at Yugi and they both slipped into the front seat, the seat that was 4 seats in front of Ann and Bill. Yugi and, you guessed it, Joey started talking quietly. Bill looked back to Ann with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no, you wouldn't dare!" 

Bill stood up and started waving his arms around like a mad man trying to get Yugi and Joey's attention. Ann suddenly ducked down and grabbed the back of his T-shirt with unknown force. Bill yelped and hit the seat at full force in much pain.

"Ooooowwwwwwww…"

Ann covered his mouth and looked at him furious. 

"You idiot!"

 Bill recovering quickly peaked by the side of the seat. Ann smacked him in the back of the head. She did not want to be noticed. 

            The rest of the bus ride was a horrible one for Ann. Bill kept trying to get the anime's attention and Ann stopping him by crushing his foot and what not. Finally, it was her stop. She took Bill by the back of his shirt and started to drag him off the bus.

"Hey what are you doing? This isn't my stop!"

 He whispered quickly to her.

"You're going to my house REMEMBER?"

 Ann said this a little louder than expected. Bill and Ann got off the bus quickly. Ann threw Bill in the newly laid snow. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's cold! You got snow down my shirt!"

 Ann laughed at him and threw a fresh snowball at his back. 

"Sorry Bill, but it was for your own good!"

 Ann looked up and suddenly saw Yugi's head out the bus that was about three blocks away; he was looking at them! The bus, thankfully, turned the corner and went down the street. Ann helped Bill to his feet and they slowly walked up to her house, the house with 2 floors that was tan and had blue shudders. Ann kicked the front door open.

"Marie! I'm Home and I have a friend over!"

 Ann shouted in. She heard a quiet "okay" from her sister. Bill and Ann threw off their shoes, put them in the closet with their coats, and dragged up their bags to her room. They started their homework and talked.

"Why wouldn't you let me talk to him?" Bill asked her kind of angry hint in his voice.

"Because you talk too much…" Bill stuck his tongue. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"COULD YOU GET THAT?!" 

She shouted down to her sister. She heard loud footsteps and the front door creek open. After a few seconds of silence, Ann suddenly heard.

"ANN!?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

 Ann blinked at her calling her, she looked at Bill.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

 Ann walked out of the room and down the stairs.  She saw her sister white in the face at the bottom of the stairs with her mouth open. Ann looked at the doorway and saw seven people on her porch, all shivering. Ann looked at the boy in the front, it was Yugi. He looked at her and smiled.

"Could we come in?"

Ann blinked at the question. She looked at her surprised sister. Ann looked back at the people. Tea, Joey, Tristan, & Bakura stood right behind Yugi. Seto and Mocuba stood to the side. All of their eyes on Ann. They all looked clearly cold, and her parents were not coming back for 2 weeks. 

"Yes."

 Ann opened the door wider and the seven people hurried in off the porch into the warm house. Marie looked at Ann like she was crazy, Ann shrugged.

"Do me a favor," Ann said.

"What?" 

 "Keep them busy…" At that Ann walked back up the stairs not sure of what she had just done. She opened her door with force and looked at Bill.

"Do you still want to talk to them?" Bill nodded.

"Well, they're downstairs…" Ann was extremely pale. Bill smiled and ran passed her almost knocking her down. Ann flowed him quickly. Bill slid down the railing and ran into the kitchen, which was down a short hallway from the front door. Everyone sat in a chair talking with hot coco. Bill looked at them and grinned. He started talking quickly.

"OHMYGODIcantbeileveI'macuallymeetingyouatlast!"

 Ann looked at him.

"See? I told you you talk too much!" Bill looked at them all and looked like he was going to exploded with happiness. The group looked at him.

"He's totally mental," Joey whispered to Tristan. Bill stopped at Kaiba. Kaiba looked a little angry, but he always did look angry.  Bill looked back to Yugi, who was sipping his cup.

"Hey are you guys friends?" Bill suddenly blurted out. Ann winced at Kaiba, whose eye was twitching. Yugi looked at Kaiba; Joey started laughing. 

"NO!" He stomped down the stairs, into the basement where all the computers where kept. Bill blinked and sat down in one of the many seats in the small kitchen. Ann did not see Marie anywhere, probably playing on the computer. Ann sat down in an empty seat. She opened her mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Book Dragon:  I will update this if I get at least one review…

Bill: * rolls eyes* She will probably up date it anyway even if she does not get reviews…

Book Dragon: *Smacks Bill with a mug*

Bill: @_@


	2. Odd Night

Book Dragon: "I GOT seven REVIEWS?!?!?" *faints*

Bill: *looks Down at B.D.* "Wow…" 

Bill: "She does not own Yu-gi-oh… o well… Here is the next chap!"

Chapter 2: Odd night

            Yugi sipped his hot cocoa and paused; his eyes shut. Ann could tell he was thinking, how to explain what was going on. Ann saw Bill in the corner of her eye; he had become a little less excited and his face was pale from Kaiba's answer. Ann ignored him; she wanted to know what was going on. Yugi opened his mouth and eyes. Suddenly loud shouting was heard from downstairs in the basement. Ann jumped; so did everyone else. In no time she found herself out of her chair and running down the stairs. She jumped the last 3 steps and looked in the room. It was a well-lit room for being in the basement; well the room was like the living room in her house. Every thing to play with was down their, videogames, a pool table, and three computers. At the first computer closes to the wall was her sister. Marie was holding one side of the keyboard to that computer that was "her's", Kaiba was at the other side. He was standing straight up just holding the other side of the keyboard not moving or any look of strain on his face of trying to hold on to it. Kaiba had no expression on his face, he just held on to the side of it. Marie was pulling it with all her strength and yelling something.

" IT'S MY COMPUTER NOW GIVE IT!" 

Ann stood horror stuck at the stupidity of her sister. Ann looked over to Bill and Tea, Joey, Yugi, Bakura, and Tristin who had followed her down the stairs. Bill had a funny expression on his face she couldn't piece together. Joey and Tristin looked like they were going to burst out laughing at Marie, her face now red in anger. Tea, Bakura, & Yugi had a puzzled look on their faces. Marie suddenly saw Ann in the corner of her eye. She shouted.

" ANN! Tell your friend to give me the KEYBOARD!" She looked totally helpless; it would have been very funny if the situation wasn't so strange. Ann opened her mouth.

" Um… You can use my computer." 

 At these words Kaiba let got of the computer board, this sent her sister tumbling into the wall. Kaiba turned to her and looked at her. Ann feeling extremely nervous at the look she was getting walked over to the computer 4 feet away and typed in her password to the desk top. The desktop opened up, the picture of a black dragon on it. She moved away from the computer and watched Kaiba grab the wheely chair and pull up to the computer, opened internet explorer and started surfing and pressing buttons. Bill grabbed another wheely chair and wheeled up next to him and watched the screen. Kaiba ignored him and kept typing. Ann edged away from the weird scene and started walking up the stairs. She sat in a chair and sighed in relief, Yugi, Tea, Tristin, Joey, and Bakura came up after her and collapsed into their chairs. Joey looked at his drink, then at Ann.

" Do you have anymore hot Cocoa?"

" Um…Yes, in the bottom cupboard." Joey got up and took out a large box of hot cocoa mixed and attempted to pour all of it in the medium sized cup. They sat there in a weird silence. Suddenly Tristin broke it.

" So… would it be possible to let us stay here for a couple of days?" Ann looked at him. Then at everyone else, they looked really tired. They looked at Tristin like he was an idiot; Tristin shrugged and continued sipping on his drink. Tea looked at Ann with an apologizing look on her face. 

" Sorry, he's always like that… we'll just leave-"

" Yes."

" What?" 

" Yes, you can stay here a couple of days and I know he's like that." Ann stood up and pushed her chair in.

" You can stay as long as my parents don't get home and that will be in like two weeks"

She was about to turn around when she suddenly hear a great roar out of the basement. About 5 seconds later Bill walked up the stairs, his face extremely creamy and a purple spot where his right eye was. Ann looked at him.

" Do you need ice for that?" Bill nodded and sat down in her chair. Ann walked over to the refrigerator, took out some ice, and gave it to him. He put it to his eye and looked at the rest of them. They all looked extremely confused; Ann almost laughed at their expressions. She turned back to Bill.

" You know you ask too many questions…" Bill glared at her and kept the ice on his eye. Ann laughed, and looked back to Yugi. 

" So what are you guys doing here?" 

Yugi blinked and thought. Suddenly the puzzle glowed. Ann froze at the sight of it. Then Yami came out of nowhere, stood next to Yugi, and blinked. Yugi then looked at Yami; they both screamed in surprise and fell over. Ann blinked at them in confusion, what the heck was that. Bill jumped out of his seat and ran over to the both of them. She heard Yugi yell. Both Yugi and Yami sat up and stared at each other, raised their hands, and touched the other's making sure this was real.  They suddenly brought it back to their side at touch. Bill opened his mouth.

" Hey it's Yami!" Ann's face went white, oh great. Yami looked at Bill.

" How do you know my name?" Bill's face went white.

"Er… well… that is to say…" Ann would have smacked him if she could have moved. She looked at Bill white faced. Yami stood up and helped Yugi to his feet; he looked even scarier when he stood up. He was taller than Yugi, and his eyes were differently shaped and he had a deeper voice. Yami looked at Bill patently. Bill opened his mouth and shut it several times. He took a deep breath and almost said something when they heard Mocuba.

" WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" All their heads shot to face the family room next to the kitchen. Mocuaba was sitting on the couch watching tv, he was pionting to the screen. They all looked at the screen. Yu-gi-oh was on, the show was starting like it always did, and this could be bad. You know with all the funky music and "it's time to duel!" The anime character's eyes widened in fascination, even Joey's who had accidentally dumped the contents of the box into the sink. Ann looked at them, the show started. It was the one with them in Pegasus's castle, when Yugi and Yami where dueling him. The animes' heads slowly swung back from the screen, they stopped on Bill and Ann. They stood there in totally silence. Seconds seemed like hours. Suddenly Yugi broke the silence.

" Well, that explains a lot." Yami looked at Yugi and nodded.

" Yes it does." 

            Suddenly the doorbell rang; Ann got control of her feet and ran to the door. She opened it quickly to find her friend Kyle standing in the doorway. He smiled and started speaking quickly.

" Ann! Didyouseethem? Theywereonthebus! Andthey-" He suddenly stopped, Ann looked to her side to see Bill and Joey at her side. Joey looked at her.

" Um… I think your out of hot Cocoa…" Bill looked at him. 

" Do you want me to make you an expresso?"

" Um… sure." Joey and Bill walked away. Kyle was still not talking from the shock. Ann opened his door and invited Kyle in; he walked in like a zombie. His hair was brown and he had brown eyes, most of Ann's friends had brown eyes and hair.  She shrugged and shut the door; things could be anymore nuts. She walked down the hall and saw most of the Yu-gi-oh gang watching Yu-gi-oh. Yugi, Tea, Tristin, Joey, Mocuba, and Bill where staring at the screen. Bill and Joey had Expressos close to their faces; eyes not leaving the screen. Kyle was on the end of the couch next to Bill. Ann noticed Yami and Bakura were dueling on the floor.  She suddenly saw Kaiba in the corner of her eye. He looked at her and said.

" Your computer is busted… what is that?" 

He pointed to the screen and sat down in the nearest chair. Ann sighed and went up stairs, found her laptop, brought it down stairs and started writing an email to her sister down stairs. It was the only thing that could get her attention, so it was more affective than shouting in her face. The show stopped and everyone looked at each other and started talking. Yami had won about ten minutes ago and watched the rest of the Yu-gi-oh show. He looked at the rest of the group.

" I do not sound like that!" Joey shouted at Tristin.

"Yes you do, puppy dog," Kaiba stated.  Joey suddenly growled and almost launched himself at Kaiba but Tristin and Bill held his arms.

"Puppy Dog…" Joey growled through his teeth. Ann wasn't listening to them; she had gone daydreaming after her email. Bakura looked at her.

" Um… are you alright?" Ann woke up.

" Hm? What? Oh, yes I'm okay." She looked at them, and her question came back to mind.

" What are you guys doing here again?" Everyone stopped and looked at her. Yami spoke.

" It's a long story, but basically Bakura's other spirit has his ring. He is in this world, I found an open door while we where walking home from Yugi's school. We found Bakura in it, his ring was gone." Yami's voice was very solemn as he said this. "So we have come here to find it." 

Ann nodded.

"You mean the TombRobber?" Bill asked.

" TombRobber?" Yami looked at him in confusion.

" Yes, the TombRobber, he use to be a TombRobber. From your time." Bill said plainly.

" Oh, yes." Yami said. Kaiba broke in. "Plus he stole something from MY Company with thee help of Pegasus…"  Ann looked at them. 

" What can we do?" Ann asked. Yugi spoke up.

" Well, you guys know your town well, so you could help us find him…"

" But if it's too dangerous you don't have to help…" Yugi suddenly said. " It's okay we could just-"

" I'll help." Yugi blinked at her. Ann looked plainly and repeated herself.

" I'll help." Bill and Kyle looked at her and then to Yugi.

" Us too." Bill said. All the anime characters blinked.

" Are you sure?" Bakura asked. " It's extremely dangerous-," The three of them said in unison.

" Positive."    The crew sat unsure but unable to argue. Ann spoke very seriously.

" When are we to leave to look for him?" They all looked at each other. Kaiba didn't have a nice look on his face; he looked like he always did, kind of creepy. Yami and Yugi looked back to them. Tea looked worried. Joey and Tristin looked tense.

" Tomorrow." Yugi said. Ann looked at them all.

" Um… you guys can stay here tonight…" Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Tristin, Joey, and Mocuba smiled at her. Kaiba wore the same expression. Ann looked at Bill and Kyle.

" You guys can crash here too, I'm going to need your help." Ann got up, put her laptop gently on the ground, and looked at them. 

" Do you guys want pizza?" Joey and Tristin's stomach were suddenly heard and they nodded quickly. Ann picked up the phone and ordered 10 large pizzas. Well… Joey and Tristin did eat a lot. After the phone call she went down stairs and told her sister what was going in. 

" WHAT?!?!!?" echoed threw the entire house. After 10 minutes of persuasion her sister agreed because of her sister threatening to blackmail her with the Christmas cake that suddenly became missing last year. Marie sat back down and started typing away on "her" computer like nothing happened. Ann smiled and went back up stairs. Joey had answered the door and paid the pizza guy with some money that was left on the fringe. All of them sat at the table eating merrily excepted Kaiba because he was never merry. Bill and Kyle were chattering away with Yugi and Joey like old friends, Ann smiled at that. Marie followed her up the stairs and sat next to Tea, they started talking about cheerleading, it figures.  Ann grabbed a slice and continued up in to the 2nd floor of the house were all the bed rooms where. She took out all the mattresses she could find. There was just enough to fit in 3 rooms. Her room had two beds in it, for Kaiba and Mocuba. Her parent's room was for Tristin, Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura. How all the mattresses fit in there amazed Ann. Her sister's room was for her, Bill, and Kyle to sleep in. And finally Tea and Marie would stay in her brother's room, which was staying with a friend for those 2 weeks.  Ann finished her slice of pizza when she finished getting blankets and sheets. She sighed and slides down the door, her work done.  She then walked down the stairs and found Joey and Tristin still eating, Tea and Marie doing cheerleading moves, Kaiba on her laptop, Mocuba looking over his shoulder, Yugi and Yami dueling Bakura, Kyle watching. Bill was staring at the laptop screen. He opened his mouth.

" Can you-,"

" No"

" Is that-,"

" NO"

" Could you-,"

" Do YOU want a broken arm to go with that eye?" Bill shut up at that very moment, his face suddenly creamy color. He edged away from Kaiba and watched the duel monster game. Ann shrugged; she wasn't going to ask.  Marie suddenly stopped.

" This needs music…" She turned on the radio on the side table. Music started playing and Tea and Marie started dancing. Ann edged to the exit of the room; Ann could feel the beat in her spine. She couldn't dance; she just had no rhythm. She got out of the room and disappeared into another room. 

            Bill looked at Marie and Tea, if this was a cartoon he would have sweatdropped.

" And your life points are gone." Yami suddenly blurted out. Bakura looked at the cards and agreed. 

"Good game."

  Bakura, Yugi, &Yami shook hands. Yami looked up to see Joey dancing with Marie, and Tea standing in front of Yugi. Tea looked at Yugi; he blushed bright red and got up. They started dancing, Yugi dancing with Tea looked odd and it was funny. Bill looked over to Bakura; Bakura looked a little tense and was staring at his feet. It was clear he couldn't dance. Yami had some kind of odd grin on his face; he was watching Joey trying to dance with Marie, every so often crushing her foot and her yelping. Kyle looked at Bill, they both stood up and decided to look for Ann. Bakura, doing anything to get out of the room with out dancing, followed them.  

"ANN? Where the heck are you?" Kyle shouted.

 Ann emerged from the bathroom. She was in a T-shirt with big baggy pants with snowmen on them. Her hair was soaking wet; it was down and tied back in 3 shrunches.  Ann blinked at them, and blushed at the looks on their faces. Her hair was not puffy but tame for once. She looked at the three of them. 

"Yea?"

" Your sister is dancing in the living room."

"Your point being?"

"…" Ann blinked, and sighed.

" Oh well… what are you guys going to do for PJ's?" No one said anything for a good 2 minutes. Ann sighed again.

" Okay… your guys can use my PJ's…" Ann got a bunch of her and her brother's PJ's. Everyone put some on, except Kaiba because he couldn't fit in her brother's and refused to wear her's. Yugi and Yami had on a black T-shirt with big baggy pants with clouds. Tea had on a pink T-shirt with baggy pants with bows decorated on them. Bakura had a blue t with lightning pants like Yugi and Yami's. Tristan & Mocuba had on solid colors ones. Bill had his regular shirt on with plain baggy pants, Kyle wearing something like that except a collar shirt. Joey wore a red T-shirt with big baggy pants with puppy dogs. Kaiba laughed at him when he came out. It took some time to calm Joey down not to rip off Kaiba's head or try to. Ann swallowed in a snicker. She suddenly spoke.

" Okay, Kaiba Mocuba get my room, the one that's to the end of the hallway up stairs."

Kaiba took Mocuba's hand and started up the stairs.

" Thanks" came from up stairs, which was probably from Mocuba.

" Next Tea and Marie get our brother's room…" Marie lead Tea up to her brother's room, they still spoke of cheerleading. Ann rolled her eyes at them and continued.

" Next Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Joey, & Tristan get my parents room… the one to the right of the stairs when you come up." Ann heard multiple thankyous and heard them go up the stairs. 

" And we get Marie's room." Bill, Kyle, and Ann nodded and went up stairs and crashed into Marie's room. It was kind of messy but livable. Ann collapsed on the bed dead tiered. So did Bill and Kyle, it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Ann sighed, Oh well it was better had doing the same thing every day. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Bill and Kyle must have felt just as tired because she could hear one of them snoring just before she fell into deep slumber.    

Book Dragon: "Sorry, for any typos that maybe found…" 

Bill: "Yea, she is horrible at correcting…"

Book Dragon: *Glares at Bill* "Well anyway I'll post the next chap if I get a review, even if they are flames for making Joey seem like an idiot… I like Joey, when I wrote this it was something I thought he would do… lol."

Bill: "Please review!"  


	3. Anything But Normal Day

Book Dragon: *hoping around the room* "I got reviews I got reviews!"

Bill:  "Thanks!"

Book Dragon: "Here is the next chap!"

Chapter 3: Anything But Normal Day

            Ann woke up; the snoring had stopped a while ago. Now she heard the sound of faint bickering, it had awoken her. She sat up, still haft asleep but angry. She stood up and walked over Kyle who was still sleeping, and started down the stairs. The bickering got louder as she entered the kitchen. Joey and Kaiba where nose to nose yelling in each other's face. Ann suddenly clenched her hands into fists, her eyes flashed dangerously. Then both Kaiba and Joey suddenly stopped and swung their heads slowly to her direction. Ann found her voice, and later she would have slapped her self at what she did. She opened her mouth and bellowed at full sound. Ann was the quietest girl in her class, her voice being saved, making it louder than all others were when necessary. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BICKERING ABOUT?!?!? IT IS SIX AM AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING??!?!?! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!?!?"

Kaiba and Joey eyes widened. Joey's face went white and Kaiba had a surprised look on his face. Suddenly Bill entered the room with an expresso under his chin, his eyelids haft closed. 

"Who turned on the loud speaker?" He asked haft asleep. Before Ann could hit him over the head, a loud noise of many feet came down the stairs. Yugi came in the room first eyes wide.

"What happened? What's going on?" Yami, Bakura, Tristin, Tea, Marie, Mokuba, and Kyle followed them in that order. They were all wide eyed, and looked extremely worried. Ann turned her head slowly and looked at them. She looked at Joey and walked out of the room with out a sound, she heard Joey stammer from the next room.

"She YELLED at us, she actually yelled at us!" Ann went into the bathroom and got changed, haft realizing what she just did. A large black sweater and blue jeans, like she usually wore. When she came out of the bathroom she was wide-awake, everyone in the room was staring at her in surprise from Joey's state meant. Except Bill, he looked still haft asleep, his eye was a lighter purple and had a dark light around it from where he was punched, and it was clearly healing. She ignored their looks and took out some random things and started making pancakes, she glanced in the corner to see them stop staring. Yugi and Yami looked at each other, they both looked ridiculous. Both their hair was frizzed out in all directions. They both looked at Ann and asked in unison.

"Where's the hair gel?" Ann pointed to the bathroom; they ran in quickly ignoring everyone snickering at their hair. Ann opened a box and said something.

"You guys should get dressed… we still have school." Bill dropped the espresso on the floor.

"WE HAVE SCHOOL?"

"Yes, today's Friday…" Bill jumped up and started running all over the place shouting random things like "Where's my bag?" "What did you do with my clothes from yesterday?" and "When does the bus get here?"  Kyle looked at him and started collecting his stuff, not as fast as Bill mind you. The rest of the group sat down but Yugi, whose hair was under control, with a sad/ horror look on his face. Ann flopped the pancakes on a plate and put it down on the table she had just set. Joey and Tristan grabbed them quickly, Tea and Mocuba and Bakura stared at them and laughing a little at them stuffing their faces. Kaiba still somewhat surprised only nibbled one. Ann picked up a glass of milk and started drinking it. Yami suddenly noticed Yugi's expression.

"Don't worry Yugi I'll go instead…"  Ann dropped her drink, now her face the color of the milk.

"You'll WHAT?!?!?" Bill looked in from the next room some how still haft a sleep and stated.

"Well that's not surprising…" Yami blinked but ignored there statements and got ready with the help of Yugi. Ann picked up both espresso and milk, and then she got her bag and threw it on the couch.  The bus would be there in about 5 minutes, everyone was ready to go. Ann looked at Marie.

"You're sick today… I need you here, so they can explain what's going on." Marie nodded; Ann knew she knew what was going on far more that her. She turned and beckoned them to follow. Bill, Kyle, Yami, and Ann walked out the door and on to the driveway. Ann felt odd with Yami following her; he was really creepy sometimes like now. Yami started shivering while the rest of them were not, he looked cold. Well… he was from Egypt, one of the hottest places in the world. He was use to the heat not the cold. Ann took off her winter coat and threw it to him, Yami caught it and blinked.

"Thank you…" He said slowly. Ann nodded slowly and continued to watch down the street for the bus. Suddenly Kaiba came out side and watched them on the driveway, why he did was a mystery but he just did. Bill being somewhat stupid made a snow ball and threw it and Kaiba yelling,

"Think fast Kaiba!" Bill threw it at full force; Ann looked over her shoulder to see Kaiba get hit strait in the face. Kaiba wiped off the snow slowly and glared at Bill ready to kill him. Bill's face went white as he saw Kaiba start running down the lain, arms out stretched and his blue eyes full of anger. Bill started running in circles, barely staying out of Kaiba's reach. Suddenly the bus pulled up, Yami got on first then Kyle then Ann. Bill was last he got on the bus with Kaiba an inch away from his neck. Bill collapsed into the seat with Yami, breathing hard. The bus ride was shorter than usual, probably because Ann felt weird and watched everything pass her window and Yami on the bus. They got to school, waved bye to Kyle because he was not in their class. They climbed the stairs and entered their homeroom with an extra person sitting with them. Yami put Yugi's books and looked at the black board, looking very bored. The announcements did not start that day, why was unknown and the teachers looked confused as well. After 10 minutes of waiting, they started class. The day when smoothly, Yami scaring the living daylights out of Bill and Ann every so often but still kind of normal. Then social studies started. Yami sat next to Ann because they did not have assigned seats and Bill sat in front off them. One of the kids behind Ann suddenly piped up and said something.

"What happened to you? You grew up like 4 inches between yesterday and today." Yami looked the kid; the kid turned white faced and shut up. Then Mr. Sawyer came in with a smile on his face. He started the class immediately.

"Okay, today we will start the Pyramid section." He started explaining how they made the pyramids. Suddenly he looked at Yami and pointed to him with his yardstick.

"You Porky Pine head, how did the ancient Egyptians create the upper part of the pyramid?" Yami ignored the name and answered the question.

"Um… yes, the workers would build a ramp and-," 

"No, sorry that's the wrong answer…"  Yami's eyes suddenly widened and he opened his mouth.

"No, that's correct" Yami said in his deep voice. Ann lowered in her seat and Bill smiled at him. Here comes trouble. Mr. Sawyer turned around and looked at Yami like he could have straggled him. They started fighting, and it was loud. Both Teacher and Yami shouting at full force.

"YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Mr. Sawyer suddenly shouted.

"Yes you should…" Yami said coolly. Mr. Sawyer blinked and looked at him. Suddenly he pointed at Yami with his yardstick and shouted.

"THAT'S IT GO TO THE PRINCAPAL'S OFFICE!" Yami's face lit red; he had finally lost his temper. He pointed to him with his index finger and shouted.

"YOU DARE MOCK THE PHA-," Ann did the one thing she never wanted to do, she lifted her foot and crushed Yami's at full force. Yami suddenly grabbed him foot in pain.

"OW!" Unfortunately, Mr. Sawyer saw it. He looked at Ann, who was white in the face, and to Bill, who was laughing, then back to Yami, who was glaring at him. He suddenly shouted.

"OUT OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU!" Yami was about to protest when Ann jumped up and took him by the back of the shirt with full force and dragged him out of the class as fast as her legs would allow. Bill followed with an angry expression on his face.

"I didn't even DO anything!" Ann rolled her eyes and dragged Yami down the hall until they got to the corner. She then let go of him, and tried to keep her temper.   She sighed and started down to the principal's office, Yami and Bill followed. They walked down the stairs slowly, Ann had never been sent to the principal's office. In addition, she never wanted to be, she sighed. Yami looked at her with a sorry look on his face, Bill had a fuming looked printed on his face. They continued to a room in the front of the building, Bill opened the door and held it for Ann and Yami who walked quickly and sat immediately in the chairs in the in front of the glass. Bill suddenly found some cards under his seat; he picked them up and looked at them. They were Yugioh cards, of all things. Yami looked over at them. They smiled at the cards while Ann sat in horror, after a short period disappearing into a dream state. Suddenly she woke up when the loud speaker came up, the voice was familiar…

"Would Ann and Bill please report to this office? That will be all…" The speaker blipped off. Bill dropped the cards in horror, and looked at Ann who was whiter that possible.  Bill opened his mouth at Yami.

"T-T-That w-was Pegasus-s…" It was true; Yami looked at the speaker and him in surprise.  No way, she would enter the office now, Pegasus was definitely the last person, besides the TombRobber or Mailk, and you would ever want to meet. Suddenly the doorknob of the principal's office started to juggle, Ann looked at it wide eyed and looked at Yami. Faster that lightning she dived for the lost and found box and found a snow hat. She ran over to Yami and stuffed it on his head, hiding his bright colored hair you could recognize from anywhere. Yami looked at her in confusion.

"Keep this on your head and don't make a sound." Ann whispered to him quickly, Yami only nodded and stared at the floor hiding his eyes. Bill looked extremely pale as he watched the door creak open and Ann standing there pretending to lean against the wall bored. Pegasus emerged from the small room, looked at the three of them, and came over mumbling something about kids being late. He was wearing a pink suit like in the show, but he had a weird expression on his face. He looked at Ann and pointed at her.

"Have you seen the ones called Ann and Bill?" Ann looked at him and plainly told him.

"No, but they are in Mr. Sawyer's class right now, why don't you call him?" Pegasus thought for a moment.

"Hmmm… good idea." He said in his classy voice and turned around casting a glance at the three of them with one crimson eye. He shrugged and entered the office and shut the door with a loud slam. Ann suddenly but quietly grabbed the nearest coat in the lost and found box and threw it to Yami. She hurried out the door quickly with Yami and Bill following her closely. She ran up to the nearest Fire alarm and pulled it, a loud sound echoed through the building in a flash. She figured they had to leave now, and if the alarm went off it would not be out of ordinary to see three kids out side. Ann beckoned Bill & Yami and ran out the front doors; they ran to the side of the building and waited for a few classes to line up out side. Ann then ran to the cemetery on that side of the school, she jumped down over the in cline and started running passed graves with Bill and Yami at her heels. She had to get home with out being seen, and quick. She started into the woods at the back of the cemetery; she would get home that way. It started to snow, light and white. Bill and Ann didn't have coats and where not cold, Yami was shivering like crazy and stuffing the coat on. They disappeared into the woods, and collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. Bill and Yami sat down and looked at Ann, What were they to do now?      

Book Dragon: "Send Reviews please!" *Smiles*

Bill: Yeah or she will go totally mental!

Book Dragon: *Whacks Bill on the head* "I WILL NOT!"

Bill: *Holding head* "See?" 


	4. Bubble Guns and Police Cars

Book Dragon: "I'm running out of ideas… just to warn you… it may take a few days to think up the next chap…"

Book Dragon: "Well… anyway… Here is the next chap!"

Chapter 4: Bubble Guns and Police Cars

Bill & Yami continued to look at her. Ann blinked; she had no idea what to do. Bill suddenly smiled; he got up, fished around in his pocket, and took out a small cell phone. Ann blinked in confusion.

"Where did you get that?"

Bill looked at her and said slowly.

"I…borrowed it…" Ann got up slowly as Bill started punching numbers in. Yami took of the snow hat, his hair a little bit messed up. They all leaned close together to hear the other line start ringing.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number?!?!" It was Kaiba. Ann looked at Bill like she could have straggled him. Bill ignored her and spoke into the phone.

"Hey this is Bill…" Suddenly Bill took the phone way from his ear and held it out as far as his arm would go. There were loud shouts.

"YOU THEF! YOU TOOK MY CELEPHONE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL…"

Bill brought the phone back when the shouting stopped and spoke into it carefully now very white in the face.

"Well… you can kill me later we have a HUGE problem…" Bill explained about school and Pegasus.

"-and we need a ride back to Ann's house…" The phone was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hmmm…okay I'll- Hey I wanted coco puffs NOT corn puffs! – pick the three of you up." Ann blinked; she grabbed the phone away from Bill.

"Where are you?!?!"

"Where in the market place, SOMEONE ate all the food in your house." Ann's face went red.

"Put Marie and the phone…NOW!" The line was silent for a couple of seconds.

" Hello?"

"Marie! Is it true Joey and Tristan ATE all the food in the house?!?!"

"…Yes…" Ann stomped her foot. 

"I'll KILL them when we get there… Tell Kaiba to pick us up at the church parking lot; he'll explain." Ann turned to phone off and threw it back to Bill. Bill blinked and caught it.  Both boys looked at her.

"We have to get to the church parking lot Kaiba will pick us up there…" They all stood up and started running through the woods quickly, Ann leading. They could not take the road because they would be seen and taken back to school. She suddenly saw a fence ahead; she stopped and looked at it. It was the first house next to the cemetery. There were at least 10 houses until the church. Ann thought for a moment, they could run through maybe six back yards and then take the street. She nodded at her thought and jumped up on the face of the fence. She climbed over nimbly; she landed, and shouted through the fence.

"Hey guys! Climb over the fence we have to take a few back yards and then the road!"

 There was a period of silence. Then Ann heard the scrapping of feet and Bill flopped over the fence. Then Yami appeared on the fence and landed next to Ann. They crept through the yard silently and jumped over the next fence. It was like that for all the houses except the last one. The last one had a dog and well… let's just say it didn't go as smoothly as thought. Ann climbed over the last fence onto the sidewalk; Yami followed just as nimbly as all the other times. Bill climbed over and didn't land very well but he didn't fall. He looked at Ann.

" The dog BIT me! HE BIT ME!" Bill held up his sleeve showing Ann ripping marks. Ann almost laughed. 

" It was a small dog Bill…" Bill glared at Ann. Ann laughed and started to cross the street. Bill shrugged at Yami who had an odd look on his face and followed her. They stood in the middle of the deserted parking lot, waiting. Bill looked at his watch and Yami waited silently. Ann still felt extremely odd being out of school so early and Yami with them. She started walking in circles, biting her lip.  Yami only watched her pace and Bill looked like he wanted her to stop. Bill finally annoyed said something.

"Ann knock it off! And where the hell is Kaiba!?" 

Suddenly there was a great roaring down the street. Ann stopped and looked in that direction. Bill and Yami also looked in the direction of the sound, not as surprised as Ann mind you. A green van came speeding down the street; Ann looked at it in surprise and stated.

" What idiot would drive so fast?"

The green automobile swerved to the side in a jerky movement and pulled in the parking lot. The van turned and faced them; the driver door in front of Ann. The widow rolled down and Kaiba's head poked out. Ann looked at Kaiba kind of surprised. Bill laughed and climbed in the vehicle. Yami followed him. Ann finally believing she was nuts got in the van as well. 

There was no one else in the van besides her, Bill, Kaiba, and Yami. Bill was in the front seat next to Kaiba in the driver seat. Yami was behind Kaiba, and Ann sat behind Bill. She looked at the interior of the van, her face went white. Ann leaned forward and looked at Kaiba.

" This isn't my parents car…is it?" Kaiba didn't look at her; he nodded and rolled up the window. Ann then leaned back with a horrified look on her face. Bill turned back and looked at Ann; he made a signal to buckle her seat belt, now. Ann buckled her seat belt quickly; Yami looked at Bill in confusion. She took his seat belt and buckled it; she jerked her eyes at Kaiba.  Yami then looked extremely confused. Bill then turned around and held onto the seat. Ann leaned back and did the same. Kaiba looked at them all, when everyone was settled he hit the gas. The van jerked forward at deadly speed; after about a few seconds Kaiba swung the wheel suddenly. Ann crashed into her door and Yami crashed into her. Ann heard Bill yelp; she looked at Kaiba who wasn't swinging about at all which was beyond her. It was like that for about 10 minutes until Kaiba hit the brakes and everyone jerked forward. Ann looked out the window; they were in the market parking lot. Kaiba kicked the door open, and started walking in the direction of the market. Ann & Bill opened their doors quickly and followed him; Yami opened his door and walked slowly following them. Bill Ann and Yami caught up with Kaiba, the market doors swung open. They were suddenly meet by Yugi, Tea, Marie, Joey, & Tristin. They were running out of the store quickly each holding 2 bags; 3 store clerks were chasing them. The store clerks where shouting something impossible to make out, behind them was the store in ruins. Every row was knocked over, things sprawled over the entire floor, and it looked like a tornado hit the place.        Ann saw Marie waving her arms around; telling her to run back to the van.  Ann suddenly took Bill by the sleeve, which was also in total awe, and started running back to the van as fast as her legs would allow. She suddenly noticed Marie at her side; Ann shouted to her.

" What the hell is going on?!?!?"

" Joey- accidentally-knocked over- a row- while chasing- Tristin- for stealing-one of- his bubble guns." Marie gasped. Ann rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the van. Things could not be worse.  She ran to the back and opened the back doors; Marie came around and threw her bags in the back and ran to the nearest door and flung it open all very quickly. She climbed into the last row of seats and sat down and buckled up. Yugi and the rest of the group came about 5 seconds after each throwing bags in except Yugi who gave Ann his. Ann blinked and looked at the bag then to the van; she then threw it in with the other 9 bags. She was the last person to jump in the van. Kaiba then hit the gas like before and they zoomed out of the parking lot like no tomorrow. All of them were jerked around again. She ended up sitting next to Yugi this time. The rows went something like this, from back to front. Marie, Tea, Joey, Yami, Yugi, Ann, Kaiba, and Bill; with Tea & Yugi sitting in the middle of their row. Marie suddenly annoyed yelled.

" KAIBA SLOW DOWN OR WERE GOING TO GET-," Suddenly there was loud roaring in the air, the police.

"- Arrested." Marie finished slowly. Ann looked out her window in horror, flashing red and blue lights close behind them. She turned back and look at Kaiba like she could have straggled him. Bill, to her surprise, swung around and looked Marie and asked.

" Should we pull over?"  Marie blinked then shouted back to him.

"How the hell should I know?" Bill blinked. He suddenly opened his mouth and started giving orders, which was a surprise coming from him. He never really ordered anyone to do anything, but now he was shouting orders like a general. 

"You guys, take out Joey's bubble guns and start shooting bubbles out the window, Kaiba, floor it!" Kaiba looked at Bill like he could have killed him; Bill edged back in his seat really to get straggled. Then what happened next surprise Ann and she would think later that he had acted out of character; Kaiba smiled at Bill and answered.

" For the first time Bill, you have said something intelligent." She stomped his foot on the gas petal. Ann looked back at Marie was fishing through some of the bags pulling out 6 bubble guns. She handed one to them except Bill and Kaiba, Marie rolled down her window, pulled the trigger to the toy gun, and bubbles started pouring out. Everyone mimicked her and put their guns out the window, each gun producing hundreds of small bubbles. Ann caught a glimpse out the window; the police cars started backing away quickly bubble clouding their vision. Ann smiled and looked back at Bill, Bill looked back to Kaiba.

" Lets lose them!" Kaiba grinned wider and started taking wild turns. Everyone in the back tried keeping their balance and continue shooting out the window to keep them away.  It was like that for what seemed like ages, until Kaiba finally lost them. Ann sighed in relief. She knew they were in a lot of trouble but she couldn't help it. Bill grinned back at her.

" Bill you are a genius!" Bill smiled at her; he then turned back to Kaiba who decided to slow down, not wanting to see any more police.

" Any idea how to get back to Ann's house?"

            After a while of driving in circles, Kaiba and Marie shouting at each other and continuously arguing, they finally pulled into Ann's driveway.  Ann stumbled out of the car; that was the last time she would ever let Kaiba drive her anywhere. Everyone else walked out of the car much like Ann.  Kaiba walked out of the van like it was an everyday drive. Ann took a deep breath of air and started walking up the lain and into the house. She got up on the porch and was about to turn the knob when the door flung open, Bakura stood there a white expression on his face. Ann blinked at him; she entered the house. The TV was on. The news was on, the police were on a high chase after a green van through the middle of town, their green van. Ann's face went white, the shot they had ended to reveal what was happening now. They were still chasing the green van that was "them". Ann started to laugh. The police had mistaken them for some one else. She then noticed everyone else standing right beside her with the brown bags in their arms staring at the screen in horror. Ann explained.

" That's not us…" The police pulled over the van finally, shooting out the tires. The police ran up and pulled a guy out of the van and surprising he looked at lot like Kaiba. The camera shot closed in on the license plate that wasn't theirs. Ann started laughing even louder. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

" That's some other guy…" They all suddenly got what was happening. The police had been chasing someone else that looked like Kaiba and was driving a green van. They had miss taken for them. What were the odds? They all started laughing, even Bakura and Mokuba who now got it. Ann collapsed on the near by couch. The doorbell rang, Marie went to the door, and she opened it. It was Kyle, his face every white. Marie let him in the house. He looked at Ann and said.

"Pegasus… he's coming."

Book Dragon: "oooooooohhhhhhhh, cliff hanger!"

Bill: "Please send reviews!" 


	5. Letter

Book Dragon: I'm back…

Bill: Yeah you can't keep her away!

Book Dragon: *Whacks Bill on the head with a very large math book*

Bill: @_@  

Book Dragon:* Laughing a little* Here is the next chapter! 

Chapter 5: Letter

            Ann sat on the porch of a tan house with blue shudders, her home. The wind blew calmly, ruffling her brown curly hair in random directions. She was watching the sky; it had become a dark red in a matter of minutes. It was an excellent sight combined with the white snow in the trees and on the ground. Her mind was thinking quickly; she was put on watch for Pegasus about 2 hours ago. But for some reason he had not shown up, this was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. If she knew Pegasus correctly, he probably knew they knew of his presence. However, she was not sure if he has the millenium eye in his possession or if it's in the TombRobber. She didn't think anyone knew, but she would soon. The door opened behind her, Marie, Tea, Kyle came out. Marie and Tea had a leather jackets on while her and Kyle didn't.  For some reason Marie always had problems with cold while she was fine in heat; Ann was the opposite. Marie shivered but smiled at her sister.

"We'll take over from here Ann…" Ann nodded and entered the house. She walked down the short hallway into the kitchen to find Kaiba and Bill sitting at the table, they were working on the broken expresso machine. 

"Screw Driver…" Bill handed him a screwdriver. Kaiba took it and started tweaking something in the machine; Bill watched intently. Mokuba was at the table drinking some hot cocoa from the 5 boxes they had picked up. Joey and Tristin were in the next room watching television, some kind of cartoon. Yugi and Bakura had found her gameboy dueling game; Yugi was playing and Bakura watching over his shoulder. Ann smiled, she didn't mind because she had finished it a while ago.  Yami was no where to be seen. Ann decided to surf the net on the news, that way she would not be yelled at if she changed the channel. She climbed down the stairs slowly and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene. Yami had his back turned to her sitting in a wheely chair clicking the mouse. Ann's face turned the color of chalk as she saw what he was looking at. Fan fics… Yu-gi-oh fan fics. His violet orbs scanned back and forth, reading every line on the screen. Ann read the title of the story, Ann nodded her head in approval it was a good one. Yami noticed her movements; his head turned now the violet circles on her.  She stopped her head bobbing and just stared at him. It was a few seconds before she could say something.

"That's a good one…" She said slowly, he still gave her the creeps. He nodded his head slowly. Before either of them could continue they heard a loud laughter up stairs. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself haft way up the stairs with Yami behind her. Ann jumped the last 3 steps up and slid on the wooden floor to the front of the family room. Ann stopped dead at what she saw. Bill was on the couch drinking an expresso; Joey and Tristin were looking under Bill where Kaiba was sitting; their faces white in surprise. Kaiba was laughing very hard, red faced and tears streaming from his blue eyes. Ann's eyes widened in shock. If she had seen this on TV she would have thought of the episode as a fake, Seto Kaiba NEVER laughed at anything in pure humor, and it was like he had none. But now Kaiba sat there laughing so hard the he had now fallen over rolling on the floor holding his stomach. Ann looked at Bill, who had an odd expression on his face but not as shocked as Ann's; she spoke hoarsely.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"   Bill looked at her like it was an every day occurrence; he opened his mouth wide and spoke normally.

"I didn't do anything… he just started watching cartoons and well…" His eyes jerked at Kaiba on the floor. Ann nodded slowly, and backed away from the odd scene. She bumped into Bakura that was behind her; she looked back at him quickly. He blinked at her; he was holding yet another expresso. It was clear it was fixed, how it broke was a mystery though. She felt her face go red in embarrassment as she retreated into the basement, why she blushed was a mystery to her but she didn't like it. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and started talking to herself. She always did this when she did things wrong or embarrassed herself. She rolled her eyes at what an idiot she could be; she shook her head and didn't let it bother her. She sat down in her own wheely chair and turned on her computer; it took a few minutes to fully load like always. She clicked around and started reading Fan fics; she did that for a few hours until she realized it was her turn to go on watch again. She grumbled as she turned off the computer and started walking up the stairs; the lights were on in two rooms Kitchen and living room. She looked out the window into a pitch black she couldn't see past, she got her jacket from the broom closet in the hall way and put it on while walking to the door. Her shoes were still on; she turned the knob and started talking.

"Okay Marie I'll take over from here-," She stopped. Marie, Tea, and Kyle were no where to be found, gone. 

"MARIE? TEA? KYLE? Where are you?!?!?" She waited no reply came.

"Come on guys with isn't funny!" She took a step forward and something crunched under her foot. She looked down at a pink piece of paper folded nicely on the porch but now with a big sneaker mark on it. She looked at it puzzled for a moment but bent down and picked it up carefully. She opened it and read it in the dim light the window made.

**_Dear Yugi, friends, and Ann's,_**

****

**_            If you wish to see Ann, Bill, & Tea alive again you will meet me in _****_Egypt_****_… I know you will find away. If you don't…Well, you know what will become of them. _**

**_                                                                                                Sincerely,_**

**_                                                                                                             ~Maximillon Pegasus_**

Ann held the paper in shock and disbelief. He took Marie, Kyle, and Tea to EGYPT?!?! And worse of all it was suppose to be her, She had and could be confused with her sister many times before and probably in the future. Now she would have really like to crush his skull in for kidnapping her sister, Kyle, and Tea. She walked back into the house and stood in front of Yugi white in the face; he looked up at her. She handed him the letter wordlessly and found the kitchen table and chair, she sat in the chair silently in total shock. It was a matter of seconds before every one knew got the picture. Yugi was red and very angry look on his face; everyone but Kaiba, Mokuba, and Bill were trying to calm him.  Kaiba was silent with no expression, Mokuba was looking his brother concerned, and Bill was now at Ann side. He was waving his hand in front of her face, but she saw nothing around her. She was lost in her head from the shock and confusion that suddenly hit her.

She suddenly awoke some time later to loud shouting. She looked up slowly at the middle of the room; Yami and Kaiba were almost nose-to-nose and arguing. Bill was right next to Kaiba watching both of them speaking closely. Ann could hear them fine from where she sat in the kitchen.

"We should go back to our world!" Kaiba shouted. Bill leaned in and opened his mouth.

"Can I go with you?"  Kaiba shoved him away to the side.

"We can not with out solving the problem we have created, and Tea." Yami replied calmly. Kaiba shouted at him.

"They're NOT my Concern!" He turned around to find Ann right behind him. Her face had gone a red color, her fists white and clenched, Brown eyes flashed dangerously. Some kind of unknown rage was controlling her mind and body now. Her nails dug into the flesh in her hands, painfully but she ignored it. She glared at him and opened her mouth wide fueling all her rage into her voice. It came out louder than 20 car alarms.

 "MY SISTER DOES NOT CONSIRN YOU?!?!? WELL LISTEN UP PUNK! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MARIE WOULD BE LIKE PEGASUS TAKING MOKUBA AWAY FROM YOU!" Ann paused for a moment.

"OH WAIT! HE ALREADY DID THAT!" Kaiba's eyes widened. Ann continued, releasing all her anger.

"AND YOU WENT TO SAFE HIM, BUT THEN YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAFE YOUR SELF! YUGI PULLED YOU OUT OF THAT MESS…AND WHAT THANKS DO YOU GIVE HIM? NOTHING! YOU WALK ALL OVER HIM. HOW DOES IT FEEL KAIBA? TO KNOW YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED MONSTER THAT CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR BROTHER…" Kaiba's face went white, he was speechless. Ann continued but not as loudly.

"Go back, GO! Take your brother and flee like the whimpering dog YOU are, Kaiba. You're nothing but a washed up has been that can't even help anyone now…" She turned and walked away, now tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. She started to run up the stairs and into her room and slammed her door with unknown force that made the house shudder. She kicked the side of her wall and would be surprised later. She had made a pretty good size hole in it. She shouted in more anger and started denting up her pink walls with sneaker marks but not as bad as the first. After about a good 10 minutes of denting and bellowing she slid down her down where she suddenly ended, tears soaking her face. She took a few gasping breaths and calmed her mind; her body was still shaking from the anger. She looked around at the damage she had done and was glad that she had left the room; she could have killed someone. It took her another 20 minutes to calm her body down; she then relaxed in the quiet that filled her room. Her mussels felt weak, she loosely hung her knees. She began to think, mostly about the letter. No matter what, she will get her sister and Kyle out of there. But how… She got up and paced; pacing always helped her think. The door creaked a little. Her head swung in the direction of it to see Bakura's head in the crack. She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Can we come in?" Ann nodded and watched him, Bill, Yami, & Yugi enter the room. Bill and Bakura's faces went white at the sight of what she did to her room. Yami looked around with out an expression on his face; Yugi just looked at her. She shrugged at Bill and Bakura and looked at Yugi. No body said anything for a while; Ann decided to break the silence.

"If you guys are to go home I'll go to Egypt myself and bring them back with or without-"

"Kaiba is staying here." Yami broke it calmly.  Ann stopped; she was surprised. Yami continued.

"Kaiba has also agreed to pay for air plane tickets?" He looked at Yugi to make sure. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, plane tickets." Ann nodded, very shocked indeed. Bill said something.

"We are to leave tomorrow… and were going to on a place for 12 hours…" Bill grimaced; it was obvious that he wasn't a "flying"person. Ann chuckled at him. Bakura grinned, and Yugi made a nervous chuckle. Yami looked at them in confusion; he hadn't a clue what they were talking about. Yugi gave him an "I'll explain later look". Yami nodded. Ann nodded at them. There was long silence; not a word was spoken. Bakura looked around the room and broke it.

"You must care about your sister very much…" Ann looked at him, and spoke directly at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I do… she was always there for me. But now…" She wiped a newly shed tear away from her face.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to sound so solemn…" She suddenly said scratching the back of her head nervously. Bill laughed a little at her reaction. Yugi looked at her with a sorry expression on his face. She knew that he knew how she felt, a little. Before he could say anything she looked at the clock.

"Um… it's 10:00 clock…" Everyone looked at the clock on her nightstand in surprise. She looked around her room and stated.

"Me and Bill will take this room…" Yugi nodded as Bakura and Yami left the room; he followed him out and went to tell Kaiba. Bill looked at her and said plainly.

"You know, Kaiba looked really upset after you left and what you said…" He finished slowly. Ann didn't say anything she just fell on the bed and closed her eyes immediately. Bill started to talk even more but Ann was too tired to under stand any of it; it came in murmurs. She finally got too annoyed and said tiredly.

"Bill."

"Yes?"

"Two words, Shut-Up."

Book Dragon: "I still don't own Yu-gi-oh…"

Bill: "Aren't you supposed to say that in the BEGINNING of the chapter?"

Book Dragon: *Glares at Bill* I'll up date if I get one review…

Bill: *Rolls eyes* "She means… 'Please review!'


	6. Odd Travels

Book Dragon: "I'm back!!!" *Crowded cheers*

Bill: *Walks in with a tape recorder of people cheering* 

Book Dragon: *Whacks him with a laptop* ~Sigh~ "Oh well… Here's the next Chapter!"

Bill: @_@

Chapter 6: Odd travels

                Ann woke up early the next morning. She sat up groggily and looked around her now very beat up room. Her room was covered with posters and drawing of dragons and such things, besides the dents. Light streamed though two windows in the back f her room behind her bed. She glanced down at Bill, who was sleeping on the mattress below her bed; his arms & legs were sprawled out and his mouth wide open. Ann stood up and walked over him carefully wonder how he could sleep like that. She left the room silently, and started down the stairs with some noise. She still had her old clothes on and her sneakers curse her forgetfulness. She shook her head and entered the living room quietly and found Kaiba on the couch. He didn't look too good; big black bags under his eyes and looking totally dazed. Mokuba was sleep on Kaiba, his head in Kaiba's lap eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. Kaiba didn't see her standing there; he continued in his dream state. He looked absolutely pathetic. Ann shook her head; it was obvious his young mind had come to haunt him.  She felt kind of sorry for him, she didn't mean for it to haunt him. She then walked into the kitchen and made an expresso; she figured it might lessen the blow. She made it in a flash and held it to Kaiba, who didn't looked at her. She sighed and with the other hand shook him a little; He jumped a wake and saw Ann. For a moment she thought he would have glared at her but surprisingly took the cup and sipped it a little, Ann smiled at him helplessly and left the room. Well… he wasn't too angry with her.  She found some of her clothes and took a shower that morning. About a haft hour later she came out wearing blue jeans and a very long orange sweater, her hair in a soaking wet ponytail. Everyone was awake now, Joey and Tristin eating cereal, Yugi and Yami all dressed and gelling their hair and using a hand mirror.  Bill was drinking an expresso yet again sitting next to Kaiba who still looked a bit dead. Mokuba was up and getting his brother some toast, trying to cheer him up a bit.  Yami saw her looking and gave her a grave glance, but it turned into a smile in a few moments. This was confused Ann and after 10 minutes of pondering she shrugged it off and walked across the room and opened a door into the basement. She walked down the stairs quickly and found Bakura playing video games; Ann blinked but found her eyes did not lie. Bakura sat on the floor pushing away at the buttons intently eyes never leaving the screen. Ann rolled her eyes and continued to her computer. She surfed a few hours on the net, learning what she could about Egypt. Time passed quickly and before she knew it Bakura was shaking her shoulder, Ann snapped back to reality, or what was left of it, and looked at him.

"It's time to go…" Ann nodded and shut down the computer quickly and grabbed her coat off a near by chair and followed Bakura up the stairs. A while later they were all in the car again with Kaiba at the wheel. Bill sat in the seat next to him. Behind him was his brother, Joey, and Ann. Behind Mokuba sat Yami, Yugi, and Tristin. Bakura agreed to sit in the back with no seat belts, a very brave thing to do with Kaiba driving not only like a maniac but he was haft asleep as well. Ann looked at him nervously; he himself looked pale as well. Kaiba waited for everyone to settle and hit the gas; he drove out of the drive way quickly and started toward the airport, Bill directing.

" Turn here, Left… no right!" 

It was a bumpy and nauseating ride to the airport. When they finally got there everyone but Kaiba got out a bit green in the face but alive; which was always a plus considering Kaiba drove them for 2 hours with out any police chasing them. They walked out of the parking lot at normal speed; they almost entered the building when something astonishing happened. A low flying plane flew right over their heads in a great deal of noise, but is was a breath taking sight. All their heads turned back at full walking it pass over head, except Kaiba who saw and flew helicopters on every day occurrence. When it finally disappeared into the clouds Ann noticed Yami's face had become very pale. She blinked and found the color return in his face as they walked in. It wasn't as crowded as usual, So the whole group of them walked up the counter quickly. Kaiba stood face to face with the waitress. She had fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes, she stopped looking at her nails.

" Can I help you?" Kaiba spoke clearly.

"8 tickets for Egypt."  The lady blinked.

" You can't buy tickets here… you must-" Kaiba dug his hand in his trench coat pocket and pulled out a big wad of 20 dollar bills and slammed them on the desk. Ann looked up at him in shock with all the others except Yami who wasn't surprised at all.

" 8 tickets for Egypt." Kaiba repeated clearly. The waitress looked at him and then the bills in total shock; after a few seconds she turned around slowly and made 8 tickets. She gave them to Kaiba. 

" Have a nice day…" Kaiba walked away with everyone following him quickly. Ann tried very hard to keep up with his pace put was struggling to succeeds. She opened her mouth.

" Kaiba, What didn't you just rent a hotel or something instead of staying at my house?" She looked over to Ann who was practically running to keep up. He said quiet plainly.

" It was cheaper." Ann would have done an anime fall if this were a cartoon; instead she rolled her eyes and didn't press the subject. They got on the plane; which was basically disserted, a few people reading the paper here or there. They found their seats. Kaiba, Mokuba, and Bill sat in one row, with Bill in the seat next to the walk way, Yami, Yugi, Ann sat in the seat across with Yami at the window seat, and Bakura Tristin, and Joey in the row of seats in front of them, Bakura at the window. Joey and Tristin where talking loudly or arguing one of the two. Bakura looked at them just watching in some amusement. Kaiba was sleeping; Mokuba was taken some headphones with him and listening to them. Bill was reading some fan fics that Ann had found a few days ago to read. Yugi and Ann where looking at Yami in concerned; his face was white and pale. Suddenly the waitress started the safety speech and ended it quickly; after a few moments the plane started to move. One thing; Pharaohs are not ment to fly. Yami was extremely pale was he watched out his window, watching the ground disappear below him. Yami closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths; Ann could feel the plane's altitude climbing. It was very clear that Yami was afraid of flying. This would have been humorous if he didn't look so sick. Yugi patted Yami's hand and said some soothing things Ann couldn't make out; Yami nodded but still looked somewhat ill. Ann placed her head back knowing one thing; this was going to be the longest 12 hours of her life.

                **12 hours later**

                Ann woke up to Yugi shaking her.

" The plane is landing." Ann looked around to Bill; he was asleep with the papers on his face. Ann elbowed him painfully.

"OW!" He yelped waking up Kaiba, who looked much better. He opened an eye lazily and looked at Bill and Ann. 

" The plane is landing…" Ann told Bill a little louder than expected, Mokuba and Bakura woke up. Bakura looked at Joey and Tristin who were still asleep and started shaking them. Joey continued to snore and say something about a big doughnut and Tristin slept peacefully. Ann looked over the seat at Bakura's failing attempts. She leaned over and yells very loudly.

" HEY GUYS THE PLANE IS LANDING!" This made everyone jump and Joey and Tristin jumped awake wide-eyed. Ann laughed at their reaction; she leaned back laughing very hard. The plane landed and everyone got off the stuffy plane quickly, some more relieved than others. They left quickly for they had brought no luggage. Yami was the first out the door; he placed his feet on the ground and took a deep breath of air with a grin appearing on his face feeling at home. Ann walked out next and nearly choked from the heat. It was unbearable; Her body started to sweat immediately. Bill followed her out and looked at her.

" Hey are you okay?" Ann was now pale and ill looking but she nodded yes. She took off her orange sweater; which under it was an orange tank top. She tied the sweater around her waist loosely.    It was a bit better than before; well… heat did affect her greatly. When she shook her head and looked up everyone was looking at her. She ignored their stares and started walking in a direction. When she turned to see if they were following some one ran into her at full force knocking her clean off her feet. She fell pain fully to the ground.

"OW!" She yelped. She stayed on the ground a few moments recovering from the shock when some ones hand was placed in her direction, she took it and looked into the person's face.

" BRAIN?!?!?" The boy's head swung up; He had brown eyes and hair, surprised huh? He wore a black t-shirt that said some weird saying he was famous for. He looked at her in surprise.

" ANN what the HELL are you doing HERE?" 

" It's a long story… What the HELL are YOU doing here?"

" Well… Let's just say you missed the field trip yesterday and…" He dug his sneakers in the ground and continued.

" I guess I kind of screwed up…" Ann started laughing at him. One of her good friends from school had taken the wrong flight and ended up in Egypt… poor Brain. Brain's eyes suddenly widened; he was staring at someone at her shoulder, Yami. Ann looked at Yami who looked curious at her friend; she looked back at Brain who wore a plain expression on his face.

"When I say a long story I mean a long story…"  

Book Dragon: "Well… there in Egypt now…"

Bill: She means to say please Review! 

Book Dragon: *Whacks Bill* How many times do I have to hit you?"

Bill: "I…Have…No …clue…"@_@


	7. Camel Ride

Book Dragon: "Hey I'm back!"

Bill: *About to play recorder* 

Book Dragon:* Steals recorder and stomps on it*

Bill: 0_0

Book Dragon: Here's the next chap!

Chapter 7: Camel Ride

                After some loud shouting and Tristin shaking Brain around, Brain understand the story.

" Yeah, but how are you going to find your sister?" Ann paused; she hadn't thought of that. Everyone looked her thinking she would know the answer.

"Um…well, I thinking…" Bill slapped his forehead and groaned. Yami opened his mouth.

"If I know Pegasus… he'll find us…" This was correct on account of he always did twisted things like this. Ann shrugged.

"What do we do now?" No body said anything for a good ten minutes, until Bill broke it.

"Well, lets look around a bit… maybe we can find your sister… and the others." Ann after a few moments of consideration agreed. They set off, Yami in the lead because he knew the place somewhat better than everyone else did. Yugi second and keeping up with him nicely asking him questions every other minute. Kaiba and Mokuba held hands and just followed; Joey and Tristin tried sharing a package of mixed nuts but failed miserably with them falling on Joey's head and Tristin laughing at him. Bakura and Bill were talking about duel monsters and Ann & Brain were in back.

                Ann still didn't feel very well in the heat. It was unbearable. It took some effort to walk but she was making it okay. She looked at Brian who was sweating a lot in his black T-shirt which was attracting the sun making things worse for him; Ann shook her head and asked him a question.

"How the hell can you get separated from your entire class?" She asked wearily. Brain looked at her and answered calmly.

"Well… I don't know really… well I don't pay attention in school…"

"Why?"

"Look at it this way…School equals knowledge. Knowledge equals Power. Power equals corruption. So there for School equals corruption…" Ann would have smacked him for such an idiotic thought but knew he was kidding and she needed her energy. Ann looked around to find them in a market place. Many people were buying and selling all sorts of souvenirs and dodas, but Yami didn't look interested so they continued. Until Bill stopped around him including Yami whose face was now had a grin on it. Ann stopped and breathed deeply and looked at the stand. Duel Monster cards were being sold… why did that figure? She looked over to see Brain talking to Yami about a card he was holding. Yami and Brain looked like they could be good friends…well… they did like duel monsters. She looked over to Kaiba who was giving Bill something and looking somewhat bored. Mokuba was trying on an Egyptian arm bracelet he had found. Bill wouldn't stop looking at cards with Yugi. They were talking excitedly about each one, it made Ann smile. Bill suddenly stopped at a few turbans. He bought 3 of them and gave one to Mokuba and Kaiba; Mokuba took it gratefully and Kaiba just looked at it and pushed it away, but after holding it there awhile Kaiba took it and stuffed it in his pocket. Bill shrugged and shoved his own turban on. Ann shook her head. She suddenly heard a lot of loud laughter behind her; she turned around. Joey and Tristin where laughing loudly and pointing to Bakura. Bakura had on a turban much like Bills but it didn't fit on as well; white stands of hair ruffed out in all directions, his face red with embarrassment. He looked ridiculous. Ann swallowed in a high amount of laughter with some difficult and walked toward Bakura and started taking the turban off his head.

After what seemed like ages they left the stand; Bill had about 40 rare cards in his sweaty hands and a big grin on his face. Brain, Yami, &Yugi had only about 10 each; Brain was trying to trade with Bill but was failing miserably. Kaiba was walking normal with Bill on one side of him and Mokuba on the other. Mokuba didn't buy the bracelet but Ann did.     It was truly remarkable piece of jewelry and she couldn't help but buy it with some of the little money she had. Joey and Tristin where still laughing at Bakura who's hair didn't quiet go back to normal; it ruffed and fizzed out in random directions. He was trying very hard to smooth it out but was failing. Ann giggled a little but continued following the others until they all stopped in awe; except Yami and Kaiba who were never surprised by things besides dueling. The Great Pyramid was sitting on the horizon; it was a true magnificent site. Ann could only image how it looked when it had the limestone covering very long ago. It was many miles away but it still looked huge. They stood gawking at it for what seemed like ages until Bill started running toward it laughing. Everyone started to follow him in a crazy melee of running feet and laughing voices. Ann was at the back of the line and sweating more than everyone else was. By the time they stopped running Ann was red and shaking wearily; she was dead tried. They all looked tired but not as Ann; she wasn't the most athletic person… but still. She hunched over with her hands on her legs breathing heavily feeling like she could faint. Ann raised her head a bit to find them selves close to a small area with many camels. They walked slowly to it; Tristin and Joey had smiles on their faces. They both walked up to the nearest camel; Joey started to pat it and Tristin lifted his hand but got spit in the face before he would pat the animal. Joey laughed at Tristin now; his face covered in slimy goo. Joey pointed and laughed; Tristin a bit angry wiped of his face and wiped the goo on Joey's green shirt. Joey looked at the spot in surprise and back at Tristin and jumped at him. They started a pushing at each other fists flying in all directions. Yugi looked at them in horror and Kaiba didn't look surprised as usual. Yugi tried to pull them apart yelling.

"Knock it off you two!" The owner of the stand came running out at the commotion. Ann looked at him and back at Yugi who was trying very hard to stop it; Ann walked up next to him and stopped the fight by grabbing both their ears and pulled them a part forcefully. They both yelped in extreme pain and stopped immediately. Ann noticed the man was standing right behind her; her face became pale. She was never good at meeting strangers. She let go of them slowly and stood up slowly.

"Is one of you called Yugi?" The man asked in a hoarse voice. Joey, Tristin, and Yami stood next to Yugi protectively. Ann stood next to Bill and Brian not knowing what to do. Yugi nodded slowly.

"Well, some guy paid me to lead you 5 camels… Pegasus I think it was…" Everyone suddenly got somewhat bitter at his name. Ann spoke up.

"Thank you…" She said slowly. The man nodded and went to get some camels for them.

"Well, this figures…" Bill said in an annoyed tone. 

"He's toying with us…" Brain said slowly. Ann agreed with both of them. The man returned shortly with 8 camels. Kaiba and Mokuba shared one camel, Yugi & Yami shared the next, Joey &Tristan shared the third, Bakura and Bill shared the fourth camel and last Ann and Brain. Brain sat in the front at the reins, Ann had no clue how to stir and figured Brain would. Brain took the reins forcefully and started forward. Everyone else started to follow Brain and Ann who were in the lead. Ann held on tight; she wasn't use to riding animals. They all rode off toward the Great Pyramid… it would be awhile until they got there, and they would probably meet Pegasus.

In a dark musty chamber a white haired boy sat on a stone coffin; he had a big grin on his face and was staring off into space, his plans where coming together. His desire was coming into grasp. Suddenly some one came into the room. The smile was wiped off his face.

"What do you want?" He growled angrily. Pegasus stood in the room and spoke carefully.

"They have been seen near the pyramid…"

"Excellent… you're making up for your stupid mistake…" He said smugly.

"Well, yes… when you get them I will get my…"

"Yes yes… you will get your reward." The white haired boy patted his pocket reassuringly. Pegasus smiled and left the room quickly. This only made him smile more. The fool! I will not only keep the millenium eye… but also take his soul with it! He laughed evilly, at his thoughts.  His ring glowed and his hair ruffled; soon he would control both worlds!

Book Dragon: Well…end of the next chapter…sorry this is so short…

Bill: *Suddenly Whacks B.D over the head with a book bag* "And please review!"

Book Dragon:"Owww…."@. @   


	8. Falling in a pit

Book Dragon: "Hey thanks for the reviews… one thing though…I've been screwing up one of the characters names… it's Brian… not Brain."

Bill: *rolling on the floor laughing* "BRAIN!!!LOL"

Book Dragon: *takes out air bat and hits Bill really hard*

Bill: @_@

Book Dragon: *looks out into the audience and makes hands into a megaphone* "SORRY BRIAN! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT ABOUT YOUR NAME UNTILL MY SISTER SHOWED ME!"

Book Dragon: "On with the fic!"

Chapter 8: Falling in a pit

                Ann shook Brian's sleeve desperately, she felt like she was going to be sick from combination of the heat and the smell of the camel. Brian looked back quickly.

"Sllooww doowwnnn…" Ann said shakily. Brian pulled the reins quickly and the Camel slowed. Bill and Bakura passed them as fast as lightning; Bill was yelling something as they passed.

" Caughta later!" Ann rolled her eyes and watched them take the lead; Bill's arms waving around enjoying the wind and thrill. Kaiba & Mokuba was next and the final people to passed them; Kaiba pulled the reins and knocked into Bill and Bakura's camel, clearing joking around which was odd for Kaiba. Ann's eyes widened at them as they yelled and Bill went flying off the camel. He hit the ground with a thud and Ann could her him groan very loudly. Kaiba pulled the reins quickly at full force and stopped the camel. Brian shook the reins restlessly and they sped off to where Bill had it the ground up ahead. Ann's vision was blurry and bouncing but what happened next she some how saw very clearly. Bill started to get up, pulling himself off the ground. Suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Ann could hear a loud yelling. They got to where Bill had been in a matter of moments with Joey, Tristin, Yugi, and Yami at their heels. Ann jumped off the camel and ran to where Bill had disappeared. She looked at Kaiba who suddenly looked up at her and started shaking his hands. Ann was confused but didn't stop running; she kept looking at him. Suddenly her foot fell on nothing making her fall. She yelled in surprise; she spun down ward crazily. She hit the ground shortly with a sickening crack; she vision blacked and she heard no more.

                She awoke later to an odd laughter that echoed though her ears continuously. Her eyes opened slowly her vision extremely blurred. She was on a stone floor, Bill was knocked out by her side; his head was bleeding. Ann groaned and lifted her head and shook it, her vision coming back. In front of her dazed eyes stood Bakura. She was relieved to she him. She stood up groggily and looked at him; his back was too her. She started to pick up Bill and said something.

"Hey Bakura how did you get here?" He turned around quickly; Ann's face went white. She froze were she stood. Bakura did not look back at her, The TombRobber did. His hair ruffled out unlike Bakura's. The Millenium Ring hung around his neck. His mouth was curved up into one of his famous smirks; he threw a golden object up and down like a baseball. 

"Bakura, Bakura… he's not here." He said with that totally evil voice. Ann found her legs and was about to run when The Millenium Ring glowed and Ann found herself unable to move. TombRobber walked up behind her slowly, and laughing. The laugh made her shiver; she was glad Bill wasn't wake. Bill suddenly groaned on her shoulders, or not. Ann saw Bill's eyes fluttered open her looked at Ann.

"Ann? Where are we? And what the hell am I doing on your shoulders?!?!" Ann gave him a look; which silenced him.  TombRobber was still laughing at them; He took Bill off her shoulders and threw him to the floor. Bill landed with a yelp; Ann was pushed over and fell on the ground in a heap. She would have really like to punch his lights out. She looked up at him; he towered over her. For some reason she was angrier that afraid, she yelled out.

" LET US GO!" TombRobber only laughed louder at her struggles. This only made her angrier.

"LET US GO YOU CREEP! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He stopped laughing and only smiled his annoying smile.

" I'll tell you… it doesn't matter to me… you will die all the same." Ann didn't like the sound of that, but listened silently and angrily.

" A long time ago, our worlds were one. But something happened and your worlds split in haft; at the beginning of Ancient Egypt." His voice became less cheerful and more angry and cold, colder than before.

"The creation of the Shadow Games spit the world into two…" His eyes became darker; it started to frighten Ann.

 "I have come to this Realm to control enslave your world, were no magic exists, and use your people to concur my world and wield all 7 millenium items and wield ultimate power!" He started to laugh evilly, it figured. But it all added up in Ann's mind, Yami being Pharaoh in her world but dying suddenly when he really continued to live in a different Realm. She was still confused about one thing.

"But why do you need to _kill us?" She continued in a confused voiced. TombRobber looked down at her and narrowed his eyes getting annoyed. Ann could tell. He continued._

" I need the power of someone's imagination, some one who believed in the other world, you and Bill…" Ann's face went pale, curse her daydreaming. TombRobber continued like he picked up on her thoughts.

"Oh, Ann your daydreams were soo easy to track back to your world. They were easy to follow. Bill believed strongly in the other world, both your strengths were like a beacon." Ann's eyes narrowed in growing anger.

" And now I will use your imagination to travel back to my world…" He started walking towards Ann. Ann started to struggle at his approach, very inch coming toward her. Her eyes widened in fright as he once again towered over her. He reached down slowly, enjoying her fright. Suddenly a loud thud was heard and he fell on her. Ann yelped in surprise and saw Bill standing over her and TombRobber. He had a large rock in his hand and an angry expression on his face.

" NO ONE USES ME FOR WORLD DOMIATION!" He shouted in some anger. If this had been a cartoon Ann would have done an anime fall. Instead she laughed in relief. 

" Hey Bill, do me a favor…"

"What?"

" GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

Book Dragon: " Sorry that was kind of short…Send a Review and tell me watcha think!"

Bill: "Finally I don't have to say it…"

Book Dragon: * is about to whack Bill when Brian comes running out and whacks him over the head with a large fish* *Looks at Brian in confusion*

Brian: "Hey some else had to hit him some time…"

Book Dragon: "Um… yeah… thanks Brian… I think."

Brian: *Walks back up into the audience*

Book Dragon: "Please Review!"  


	9. Good Byes

Book Dragon: Hhheeyyy * walks in with a peace sign*

Bill: 0_0U "Um… are you feeling alright?"

Book Dragon: "Yes! My night classes have been canceled due to snow! *Smiles very widely*

Bill: *rolls eyes* "Back to the fic!"

Book Dragon: *elbows Bill* " That was MY line!"

Chapter 9:  Good Byes

                Ann followed Bill down a newly discovered dark corridor; the TombRobber lay limply on her shoulders. Ann looked up ahead to Bill with a fuming expression on her face; she yelled at him.

" Bill! Why do I have to carry him? He gives me the creeps!" Bill glanced back at her; the ring hung around his neck. Ann didn't think it was such a good idea, but Bill convinced her that if he wore it the TombRobber couldn't use it. Bill's eyes looked shadowed; Ann shook her head, the darkness must be getting to her. When she looked back to him he had turned around and kept walking; she didn't have a good feeling about this. They walked on, through the darkness, which made Ann's skin crawl. She hated the surrounding darkness it was eerie and felt unnatural. She was about to yell back to Bill when she some grabbed her shoulder out of the darkness.

" GGGAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Bill swung around and looked at her. 

" Do you have to yell so loudly…" Came Joey's voice from out of the darkness. Ann felt her face brighten although no one saw it. She saw the faint figures of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristin, Mokuba, Kaiba, Bakura, Brian, and two others.

" Who's with you?" Ann asked in caution. 

" We are!" Kyle's voice came out of the pitch black. Ann smiled in joy.

" Kyle? Tea? How did you get here? Where's Marie?" Yami's voice filled her ears; it sounded like he was right behind her; which made her somewhat uncomfortable. 

" We found them in the last chamber…" Ann nodded although they couldn't see it.

" And my sister?" Joey now piped up.

" I have her here…" Ann squinted though the blackness to see Joey's figure holding a limp one. She looked at it in shock.

" What happened to her??!?!" 

" She decided to slap Pegasus…" Tea's voice echoed off the walls. Well… that figured. She heard Tristin's voice next.

" Not to break up this reunion but can we get OUT of here?" Ann nodded quickly; and looked back up to Bill who nodded oddly and kept leading. They kept walking, every once and awhile she heard Bakura say some thing like.

" Tristin! Don't walk so close!" It made Ann feel better; the darkness wasn't so frightening with people she knew close to her. Suddenly a blinding light entered her brown eyes and she smiled brightly; she saw Bill ahead of her walking funny but out of the tunnel. They all started running toward it in an other crazy melee of feet and laughing voices, Ann some how in the lead. She emerged first into the sunlight, which started to burn her shoulders. She ignored it and smiled even wider; right in front of her a Pyramid stood. It was truly huge, and towered over her hundreds of times. The rest of the group ran out; everyone except Kaiba, Yami, and Bill didn't look at her in surprise. Ann looked at her shoulders and back to them. She then looked at Bill who was walking, scuffing up clouds of smoke, toward the very close Camels; which were edging away from him. 

" Stupid mammals…" Bill said in a creepy voice. Ann blinked at him; and yelled to him.

" Bill, you got the TombRobber impression down okay? Knock it off! You're giving me the creeps!" Bill turned and looked at her, his eyes curved in an odd way with darkness surrounding them. Ann dropped the TombRobber off her shoulders with out a though; his body fell to the ground loudly. 

 "Bill?" Bill smirked evilly and opened his mouth.

" Bill… he's not here at the moment…" Ann's face went whiter than possible. She glanced to the side and saw everyone with shocked expressions on their faces except Kaiba who looked somewhat angry. Ann glanced back at Bill. He was now laughing very loudly; his hand lifted with the ring in it. 

" I will send you all to the shadow realm…" The ring started to glow and everything started to get dimmer. Before Ann knew what she was doing she found her legs and started running at Bill quickly. Bill looked at her in some surprise as she suddenly rolled on the ground right to his feet. She elbowed him hard in the middle of his stomach; she took the ring out of his hands as he cringed over. Ann turned around but Bill grabbed her shoulders. Ann instinctively threw the ring in some direction, for some reason it send Bill flying into the side of the Pyramid wall.  His body hit the bottom part of the Pyramid and fell to the ground in a heap. Ann then looked at Yami who was somewhat shocked her him. Bill's eyes flicked open in some kind of burning anger. He roared out and jumped to his feet. Ann looked frightened at Yami and yelled to him.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Yami nodded and concentrated; an eye glowed on his forehead. Everything around them grew dark; Ann shivered from it.

Yami's Violet eyes opened in a flash and he held out his hand.  Bill stopped dead and some part of him was ripped away.

" I WILL BE BACK! YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF ME!!!!!" The voice was gone in a flash. Ann blinked and everything was back to normal; TombRobber's body was gone but Yami and the anime characters stood around in a circle. Bill woke up, bellowing in absolute pain. He stood up carefully, his right arm swaying. He picked it up and dropped it; it fell limply to his side. Ann knew his arm was out of its socket. He started walked toward them and stopped in front of Ann, he looked down at her feet. She looked down at the Millenium Ring that was under her right black sneaker. She picked it up by the cord and held it away from them. She looked at Kaiba who was now standing next to her with a smirk on his face. 

" Can I have the turban in your pocket?" Kaiba pulled it out of his pocket wordlessly and continued to stare at Bill; Bill's face went white. Ann twirled the ring in the cloth and held the object back to Bakura who was standing directly behind her.

" Put this in our pocket and don't put it on… I don't want to take any chances…" Bakura obeyed and stuffed the ring in his pocket. They both looked at Kaiba who started walking toward Bill. She heard him state something.

"I'm so going to enjoy this…" Bill turned to run but Joey and Kyle held him in place; Bill started screaming.

"NO LET ME GO!" Kaiba took his arm and hit it back into his socket. Bill screamed in a way that sounded like he was in too much pain. Kaiba stepped back as Bill started to test his arm and Kyle and Joey let him go. Kaiba opened his mouth.

" No thank yous are necessary…" Bill glared at Kaiba and Ann laughed loudly with Brian. Ann saw in the corner of her eye Yami doing something to the side of the Pyramid. Something white and circular glowed out of it. All the characters looked at it. Every one walked toward it. When they got there Ann looked at everyone. Marie started to awake. Joey placed her on her feet and she looked at him in a way Ann had never seen before. Joey leaned over and kissed her; her sister blushed deeply and a tear fell down her face. Tristin lifted his foot and entered the bright white light; he smiled to Ann and waved good bye. Bakura was next he hugged her, which made Ann blush, thanked her, and disappeared into the light. Tea and Marie hugged like sisters and waved good bye to them and disappeared into the light. Mokuba disappeared into the light only because his brother shooed him into it. Joey was next to jump in he waved bye ecstatically. The only anime left was Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi. They didn't move and looked at Bill. Bill started to walk toward the light.  Ann suddenly ran to him.

" Bill? What are you doing?" He looked at her in a dazed way.

" I'm going with them… it's for the best Ann…" Ann suddenly got the picture. His parents were gone… he had nothing here. No wonder they didn't get any worried messages from his parents. Ann felt a tear fall down her face. Bill looked at her with pity.

" Don't worry Ann… we will see each other again… I promise." Ann nodded; he started toward the portal. Ann opened her mouth suddenly.

" Bill! Wait a moment!" Bill turned to her and again. Ann clipped off the arm bracelet and placed it into his hands.

" Don't forget about me Bill… any of us…" He nodded and hugged Brian, Kyle, and Marie. Kaiba rolled his eyes and entered the portal. Yami followed him; Yugi followed him waving good bye to them. Bill was last, he waved good bye. He yelled to them as the portal closed.

" We WILL see each other again! Don't worry about me!" The portal closed with a blip and he was gone. Ann shed a tear. They all stood mournfully at the pyramid. Until her sister broke it.

"How are we going to get home?" Brian suddenly pulled out a wade of cash and explained.

" Kaiba gave it to me when we found you in the chamber…" He said to Marie. They all nodded and started home.

                Ann came back to school and things went back to normal, or as normal as you could get with out Bill. She missed him deeply; he was like a brother to her. Brian, Kyle, and Marie felt her pain and didn't talk about it, they feared it would only upset her. Ann was scolded by the principal when she got back about the fire alarm; this got her so angry that she only pulled it again to piss him off and she got a week of detention that she didn't notice because of the void left by her friend. When she thought of giving up she remembered he said they would meet again, like he could keep his promise now. She then had a dream.

                She was surrounded by darkness and wandering though it. Suddenly a blinding light filled her eyes and she saw Bill standing in front of him. She opened her mouth that curled into a smile.

" Hi Bill! How are you?" He smiled back to her but didn't tell her. He spoke.

" Hi Ann…Ann…Ann." His voice echoed. Yami's head suddenly appeared out of no where and yelled at him.

" BILL! You're wrecking my concentration. And as Joey would say, GET ON WITH IT!" Bill glared at him as he disappeared in a blip. Ann blinked at Bill; he looked back at her with an annoyed expression on his face. His face softened and placed something in her hand; he smiled at her.

" You're going to need it more than I am now…" He started to fade. Ann looked at him with a frown on his face.

" Use it well…" Ann smiled at his Yami impression; he disappeared with a blip. Ann suddenly awoke up sweating and breathing heavily.  She looked sadly at the ground; She guessed he couldn't keep his promise. She suddenly felt something in the palm of her hand. She opened her hand; she smiled. In her palm was her bracelet; it glowed and sparkled at her. One thought echoed threw her mind.

Scratch that, I think he just did.

Book Dragon: " Bill's parents are alive and well but it didn't work any other way so their dead in the fic…This is the end of the story… but I'm thinking sequel… send a review and tell me watcha think!"

Bill: *Crying* "No it can't end!!! It can't en- Sequel?"

Book Dragon: "Maybe…"

Bill: *looks at audience* "Please send a review and tell her what you think!"


	10. Info on Sequel!

Info on Sequel

Book Dragon: Hey! I am going to tell you what the sequel is going to be called "Reality Check"

Bill: Yup, and it wouldn't be out for a while, the three of us are thinking up new material, and it's looking good!

Book Dragon: The questions that weren't answered in the first story (hint, hint, Pegasus, wink, wink) will be revealed! In addition, a sneak preview!

Ann sat on the rusty old couch quietly, reading something about hair gel when she heard something loud coming down the stairs. She glanced up at Joey snickering loudly; she blinked and opened her mouth.

"What have you done now?" Joey looked at her quickly, his eyes almost watering. He pointed to the stairs slowly. Ann looked over to the stairs and dropped the magazine loudly on the ground in total shook, surprise, but most of all humor. There on the last wooden step stood the fluffiest pinkest cartoon rabbit about as tall and a regular sized man. Its big blue angry eyes looked at Joey totally annoyed and angry.

"Shut up dog." Seto's voice rang out. Ann's eyes widened.

"Seto? What the heck did you do?!?!" His eyes dulled very annoyed.

"I walked in on Bill's… seminar… And he turned me into THIS for a day…" Joey finally lost it and fell to the ground laughing uncontrollability. Seto's eyes filled with rage as he almost pounced on Joey ready to kill him when someone unexpected entered the room.

"FUNNY BUNNY!" Ann's eyes shoot to the door in the far left of the small cabin room onto Pegasus, his eyes with big hearts in them. Seto's eyes widened.

"NNNOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto started running for his life as Pegasus started chasing him in circles around the room gasping the same words every few minutes.

"Must… hug…funny bunny!" Seto kept running around the room quickly yelling.

"GET AWAY ME!"

Book Dragon: "please read my next story comes out, I'm going to try and make it better than the first!" 


End file.
